Lost in the Cold
by catofawesomeness
Summary: Germany is lost in the freezing woods and Prussia is going crazy looking for him. More little Germany big brother Prussia fluff!


**_HELLO AGAIN! Well, guess who's making another fluffy chibi Germany big brother Prussia oneshot! Hope you like this one! I'm surprised how much I'm getting done here just by pretending my homework grew feet and ran to Siberia! _****_THIS IS DEDICATED TO MY BEST FRIEND, FIONA! _****_(Even though I'm probably not going to show her this...) _**

**_THIS IS NOT INTENDED AS YAOI BUT IT CAN BE SEEN THAT WAY. PERSONALY, I'M NOT INTO YAOI BUT IF YOU WANT THESE CHARACTERS TO BE GAY, BY ALL MEANS _****_* scoots away from yaoi fangirls and receives death glares*_**

**_I DO NOT OWN HETALIA OR THE CHARACTERS_**

**_Rated K+ to be on the safe side. I'm really getting better about swearing.  
_**

**_Yes, I know, they're OOC but this is fanfiction. We can do these things!_**

It was cold and he was lost. The snow was coming down fast and hard covering everything and seeping through his winter cloths. He couldn't see the house through the haze of show anymore. He shuddered and crawled under some rocks in a dry cranny and curled up in a little ball. He was reminded of a dream he had in the summer, a dream where he watched his brother killed in a house fire. The house fire part had come true but instead of his big brother in the fire, it was him, but he survived. Vivid flashbacks of that day he had tried so hard to forget came back to him and before he knew it he was in tears. Crying just like in the dream (except in the dream, it was raining. Not snowing.) He curled up there, under the rock, and cried. He cried for his brother who he knew would flip out when he found out Germany was missing. He cried for his old home and the sense of security it brought. He cried because he was now physically unable to do anything else. Then, he stopped shivering. He felt tired. He curled up tighter and was about to go to sleep when suddenly…

"WEST!?" It was his big brother, Prussia. He knew that voice anywhere. He tried calling to Prussia but his voice wouldn't work. So, he crawled out of the cranny and toward the voice of his big brother. But before he got there, he passed out cold.

Prussia looked for Germany in the house for at least thirty minutes before he remembered that Germany had gone outside to go for a walk. Then he ran out into the snow, not even wearing a jacket. He ran until he saw some fresh footprints he looked around and saw some rocks that looked like they might have a dry spot under them

"WEST?!" He called and saw something emerge from the rocks and crawl toward him before it collapsed. He knew it had to be Germany. He ran to his little brother who was unconscious. He picked Germany up and ran back to the house as fast as he could. Germany unconsciously snuggled closer to his brother's chest Prussia ran even faster. He ran through the front door and hurried to his bedroom. He cranked the heat up as high as it would go and changed Germany into dry cloths. Then, he took his brother down stairs and started a fire. He changed into dry cloths and Sat down in front of the fire with Germany on his lap. He pulled a blanket around himself and Pulled Germany closer to his chest.

"West, I better not lose you!" He whispered to his little brother.

Germany felt like he was floating. Just floating in the blackness. He couldn't move, and he couldn't speak. He could only float there in the blackness. Then, it felt like someone was carrying him. And suddenly, he was warm he felt someone put their arms around him and suddenly, his hearing was restored. He heard his brother say "West, I better not lose you!" _"You won't, Prussia, you won't."_ he thought, and opened his eyes. The first thing he saw was his brother's worried face and then he noticed that he was in Prussia's arms. "West!" Prussia said hugging Germany tighter "You have to stop doing that to me!" "I-I'm sorry." Little Germany said softly. Prussia just sighed and rested his chin on Germany's head. Germany snuggled closer to him and buried his face in Prussia's collar bone. Prussia rubbed his back as he warmed his freezing little brother up.

**_So, how was that? Anyone getting bored? I know, I write a lot of fluffiness. It's just my style! I'm posting this in the middle of the day because I've been hacking up a lung since four A.M but still thought I'd be okay to go to school. I have band Third period. It didn't end well. Oh, I played well enough but afterward I sounded a lot like Gollum. So, I went to the nurse and my temp is 99.9°F. Not quite a fever but we didn't want to take any chances, so here I am. At home. On the computer. Derping around on Fanfiction and memebase. Corrections of my grammar and spelling are much appreciated! _****_THANK YOU FOR READING!_**


End file.
